As anyone who performs a lot of physical work will attest, nothing beats having the proper tool for a job. The proper tool can save time and money, produces a higher quality job, reduces damage to equipment, and provides for increased safety of a worker. No matter the field of work, one aspect of almost all projects is the removal of trash and other debris. Such refuse is typically placed into trash cans and carried to a central collection point such as a dumpster. This means the trash cans must be carried long distances thus subjecting the worker to muscle aches and pains in their arms and backs. These same problems exist when carrying conventional trash cans around the home as well.
Garbage cans and trash receptacles are known in the art and a wide variety of options are available to a consumer. The design of the garbage can ranges from simple cylindrical cans to large wheeled containers, including hingedly attached covers and weighted bases. While these designs may achieve their intended objectives, each suffers from one (1) or more disadvantage or deficiency related to design or utilization. In particular, improvements to refuse containers have been limited to providing more convenient wheeled transportation or making the containers less likely to tip or be knocked over. There has unfortunately been little done to improve the overall carryability of the container.